


mended

by Graynee



Series: Graynee’s Killugon Week 2020 [5]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oops, Scars, This was supposed to be 100 words, killua and Gon have a moment, killugon week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graynee/pseuds/Graynee
Summary: Gon and Killua have a moment in which they talk about scars.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Graynee’s Killugon Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730413
Kudos: 57





	mended

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I keep posting at midnight the next day! 
> 
> I’m really thankful to all the people who are reading and leaving kudos. I never really thought anyone would be all that interested in my writing. 
> 
> Every time I see a kudos, a comment, or even just a hit, I feel warm and giddy inside. 
> 
> Thank you. Please enjoy.

Scars were a touchy subject with Killua. A source of shame, a signal of weaknesses. Something he skirted around.

But Gon? Gon embraced not only his scars, but Killua’s as well, and in the years they’d been separated, he’d gained many. 

As they lay in bed, Killua’s calloused fingers nameless patterns on Gon’s bronzed skin, and every time his fingers find a scar, he asks, and Gon answers.

Killua’s fingers trace the marred skin of Gon’s hip. “Where’d you get this one?”

“Briars.”

“Really?” Killua asks, his tone incredulous. Gon’s stories are always so ridiculous, so over the top, that hearing Gon say something as normal as briars is odd.

“Yeah. I hid in a briar bush while I was on a job hunting this rare deer, and I got scratched up a bit. The deer was so pretty, though! It had flowers growing right from its antlers, and these petite golden hooves.

“Yeah?” Killua asks, grinning. Somehow, he goads him into going into this twenty minute story all about the rare Philysian Deer, and the entire time he listens with rapt attention, because he could listen to Gon talk about anything any time forever.

Gon has a way of making everything so pretty, so soft. Even something as ugly as scars.


End file.
